


Apples

by Moonalight



Series: Death's Beloved [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Ryuk loves his drug...
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Series: Death's Beloved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Apples

******  
“You must be the healthiest shinigami around,” Light huffed, watching as the monstrous god devoured yet another apple. Core and all. 

The amount of apples he had to buy daily was getting ridiculous. Money adds up, and it seemed Ryuk didn’t care all that much about something he didn’t need to worry about. 

“Huh?” The shinigami tilted his head, licking at his taloned fingers messily, “What does health have to do with anything?”

Light watched as Ryuk licked at his fingers again. The inhumanly long tongue flicking out to swirl around each digit quickly. No matter how you looked at him, he was definitely a monster. 

“Oh, you know the saying,” he waved with his free hand, adjusting the grocery bag on hip more comfortably as they walked, “An apple a day keeps the doctor away?”

“But I eat several apples a day?” Ryuk flapped his wings, getting in front of the smaller human. He floated backwards as Light walked, staring at him in confusion as he chuckled. 

“Precisely,” the boy agreed, “So you must be pretty healthy. Money doesn’t grow on trees, Ryuk. The least you can do is thank me for supporting your druggy habit.” 

The shinigami paused. His wings flapped in place, and Light watched them curiously. They looked to be coarse feathers. Appearing as though they would be rough to the touch. Just like Ryuk’s hair. 

He sort of wanted to know what they actually felt like. 

“Apples grow on trees,” the god pointed out after a moment, returning to following Light as he walked past, “Why don’t you just go pick apples instead of buying them?” 

“They aren’t grown in the city,” he clucked patiently, adjusting the bag once more, “We’d have to travel everyday to get more. That would start to add up too.” 

He fell silent as a couple rounded the corner ahead of them. It was easy to pass as a normal high school student. But that became infinitely harder when one became known for talking to themselves. 

“I could get you money if you need it so bad,” Ryuk offered after the danger had passed, floating over to hang by Light’s shoulder, “No one can see me, so-”

“No stealing,” he sighed, reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “That would be impossible to explain away. You’d wind up getting me locked up.” 

That made the shinigami stop talking. They walked in silence as they approached the Yagami residence. It wasn’t bad silence. It was comfortable. Light didn’t feel like anything was required of him when he was with Ryuk. 

He liked it. 

“Mom, I’m home,” he called into the house as he slipped his shoes off. The god floating over him floated straight through the door to get in, still not saying anything. When Light glanced back at him, he had a strange downed expression on his face. 

“Welcome home Light,” the Yagami matriarch greeted him as he walked into the kitchen, then laughed as she saw the bag on his hip, “More apples?”

The boy smiled and shrugged. He set the paper bag onto the kitchen counter, heading for the upstairs. 

As he reached the banister though-

“Thank you for the apples, Light,” Ryuk muttered behind him. 

He smiled.


End file.
